テンプレート:Weapon infobox test
}|rarity= }|level= }}} }}}}} }}}}} }}}}} > 0| ; }}}} }} . |:|-}}.png}}}|40px }}} ;Type : }}} | shortbow = Short bowShort bow | axe | dagger | mace | pistol | scepter | sword | focus | warhorn | torch | shield | greatsword | hammer | longbow | rifle | short bow | staff | spear | harpoon gun | trident = }}}}}}}}}}| | Unspecified }} > 0 | ;Strength : }} – }} }}} | shield | ;Defense : }} }} }| ;Set : } weapons }} } | level = }|0|| }}} | race = } | bound = } | cost = } | value = } | id = } }} } | gallery1 = } | gallery1-text = } | gallery2 = } | gallery2-text = } | gallery3 = } | gallery3-text = } | gallery4 = } | gallery4-text = } | gallery5 = } | gallery5-text = } }} }}}}}}}}}}| } }| }}}| }}} : } | }|?Has game icon|link=none|default=File:Skill.png}}}} File: }.png}}|20px|link= } Has upgrade component:: } | ''Unused Upgrade Slot}} }}}|ascended| : Unused Offensive Infusion Slot }}} | greatsword | hammer | longbow | rifle | short bow | staff | shortbow | spear | harpoon gun | trident = : Unused Offensive Infusion Slot }} }} }}| }} || } | }}} | short bow | shortbow = Category:Short bows | staff = Category:Staves | focus = Category:Foci | torch = Category:Torches | #default = }}}}}s }} | Category:Uncategorized weapons }} } | Category: } weapons }} } }} | legendary | Category:Legendary weapons }} |:|-}}.png}}} | | Category:Weapons missing icon }} }} Description Parameters All parameters are optional unless specified. ; name : Defaults to the name of the base article ( ). ; icon : Filename of the inventory icon. Defaults to . ; type : Required The weapon type. Places the weapon into the appropriate category, if correctly used. ; level : Required The weapon's required level. Enter varies if using this infobox on an overview page. ; rarity : The rarity of the weapon: basic, fine, masterwork, rare, exotic, or legendary. ; minimum power ; maximum power : The min and max weapon strength. Automatically populated by based on the type, level, and rarity. ; defense : Shields only Defense value. Also automatically populated by . ; description : In-game description, normally found only on karma reward items. ; prefix : The nomenclature prefix that describes the attribute bonuses on the weapon. ; variables : If the bonuses do not fit one of the standard prefixes, enter the bonuses here. Use for each bonus. ; uslot : Item present in the weapon's upgrade slot, default is an unused slot. Enter no if the item has no upgrade slot. ; set : Name of the weapon set that the weapon belongs to. ; race : Cultural weapons only Required race to use the weapon. ; bound : Whether the item is Soulbound: no (default), use, acquire, account, account soul (account bound on acquire, soul bound on use) ; cost : The cost to purchase this item from a vendor. Use , , or as necessary. ; value : The coin amount received for selling this item to a vendor. Enter the number only. ; id : The decoded internal game id of the item. This will then be rendered as a chat link. Do not mistakenly add the chat link as the parameter. Examples | bound = acquire | gallery1 = Steam Axe.jpg }} | bound = acquire | gallery1 = Steam Axe.jpg }} Weapon